


golden

by akumatised (emeraldine)



Series: seasons [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, No miraculous AU, One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, literally the shortest thing Ive ever written, reupload bc I messed up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldine/pseuds/akumatised
Summary: "Summer makes Marinette ethereal.Despite being a hopeless romantic, Adrien doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Given that, and the rocky start he’d had with her, in a way he’s not surprised it’s taken him so long to notice her.But honestly, how exactly has it taken him this long?"//"Summer makes Adrien glow.Marinette’s never been one to believe in love at first sight, and she’s certainly never had any experiences to sway her opinion. She’d had crushes, sure, but never any that had hit her from the moment she’d met someone, and certainly never any that were more than fleeting attraction.Adrien had been no exception, to begin with. Their friendship had evolved easily and casually over time, and despite the very apparent fact that he was still gorgeous, Marinette hadn’t had to force away stuttering heartbeats and raging butterflies at the sight of him.Until recently, that is."//in which love finds them slowly.





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> (a little clarification for anyone who's seen this here on ao3 before: I posted it as part of a drabble series, but due to some formatting issues I decided it would be better as an independent oneshot.)
> 
> aaaanyway, enjoy!

Summer makes Marinette ethereal.

Despite being a hopeless romantic, Adrien doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Given that, and the rocky start he’d had with her, in a way he’s not surprised it’s taken him so long to notice her.

But honestly, how exactly has it taken him this long?

His newfound attraction towards his classmate seems to come along with the changing of the seasons; gradual and subtle so that he barely even notices it till it’s right under his nose. Till the soft breezes of spring and early sunsets are stretching into deep orange skies and languid, sunkissed evenings. Till the blazer and soft pink jeans Marinette is known for are being replaced by sundresses in warm tones that only seem to highlight the blue of her eyes and the sun on her face and the-

_ Has she always had those freckles on her shoulders? _

He can’t pinpoint an exact moment when thoughts of her had started to infiltrate his mind, but the moment he realises she’s suddenly become a goddess in his eyes is obvious- it’s right here and now. 

She’s sitting across from him at a table for two, occasionally sipping the matcha latte in front of her, blue eyes focused on the textbook in her hands. He watches as they skim the page, getting the sense that she’s more looking than reading, and wonders if she’ll notice if he captures the moment before him. It looks like a date, he realises as he prepares to snap a sneaky candid; not the very platonic study-thing it actually is. He’d love it if it were a date, he thinks almost instantaneously after the fact. He could get used to this. The sun-drenched calm settling over them, bathing them in colours he never knew he liked before today; the girl in front of him utterly unaware of her own captivating countenance..

“Ugh! It’s no use!”

She looks up at him mere seconds too late to catch him in the act, brows furrowed in frustration. “Can’t wait till design school. I’ll never have to do physics again!”

He laughs, reaching out a hand for the book, which she gives over without hesitation. “Maybe I’ll be able to help you make sense of it all.”

 

///

 

Summer makes Adrien glow.

Marinette’s never been one to believe in love at first sight, and she’s certainly never had any experiences to sway her opinion. She’d had crushes, sure, but never any that had hit her from the moment she’d met someone, and certainly never any that were more than fleeting attraction.

Adrien had been no exception, to begin with. Before their first conversations he was a beautiful, untouchable stranger; then a spoiled rich kid, and finally, hours later, a misunderstood guy who just wanted a friend. Their friendship had evolved easily and casually over time, and despite the very apparent fact that he was still gorgeous, Marinette hadn’t had to force away stuttering heartbeats and raging butterflies at the sight of him.

Until recently, that is.

Something about the changing of the seasons has had an incredibly attractive effect on him. Maybe it’s the increase in shorter-sleeved t-shirts, that accentuate his rather tanned, rather toned biceps. Or the golden summer sun that illuminates his evergreen eyes. Or his newfound carefree demeanour, that seems to have relaxed him like the balmy breezes of a warm evening.

One of those. She’s not sure which.

Perhaps all of them.

It’s easy to lose herself in admiring him, as he reads aloud from her physics textbook with a coffee in his other hand, with all the self-assured ease she lacks when it comes to this particular subject.

( _ Maybe that has something to do with it too _ , she thinks.  _ Intelligence  _ **_is_ ** _ attractive, after all. _ )

“Marinette? Did you catch that?”

“Hmm? Oh.” Lord help her, she can feel her cheeks warming. “No, sorry. What did you say?”

_ Is this what falling feels like? _

**Author's Note:**

> give me all the sunny honey-coloured aesthetics and my favourite people falling in love all day every day thx
> 
> (inspired by some not-fanart that I fell in love with a few months ago that totally had me dreaming of pre-relationship study dates! coffee time by dianimations can be found [here](http://dianimations.tumblr.com/post/153490169753/coffee-time)!)


End file.
